


June 1st

by Not_An_Author



Series: One More Time [3]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Concert, Gen, Happy Birthday Rise!, idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_An_Author/pseuds/Not_An_Author
Summary: Why had she decided to hold a concert on her birthday again?





	June 1st

Rise shot up at 4 am on the dot. She had to get ready for a very special event. She threw her hair up into a large, messy ponytail, threw on some plain clothes, grabbed her most basic makeup along with a bright pink folder she kept under her bed and practically snatched her pre-made breakfast out of the fridge before sprinting out the door. All the lights in the town were still out, because it was so early, but she knew from experience that this was the latest time she could leave. She had to reach her destination by 5 am, after all.

As she ran past house after house after shop after house after shop, she didn’t stop to notice any of the details or realise who was awake or asleep. She had to get ready for the most important event of the day. The concert. Normally, this would be a school day, but so much preparation had to be done for the evening that she didn’t have the time.

Rise yanked open the door to where the concert was going to be set up before dumping her bag on the floor. She sat down in front of the mirror before getting ready to do a short warmup. This was going to be three straight hours of singing before anyone could eat food, and there was more to come after that. She still had at least one dress rehearsal of the day to get through, and then they had to do makeup and hair and all of that crazy stuff. It was going to be a long day.

After singing until her throat wanted to kill her and dancing until her waist wanted to disconnect from her body because the costume hadn’t worked properly, Rise sat down at the makeup chair. This was usually the point at which she started having deep, introspective thoughts, and so she did.

Why had she decided to hold a concert on her birthday again? It was such a weird choice for a birthday activity. Most people would spend time with friends, family and loved ones, have a party, something like that, but she was holding a concert? Why was she doing this? That was when Rise remembered.

Rise had decided that she wasn’t going to play pretend on stage anymore. She was going to be her own person and let it all out in front of her fans, and if they didn’t want to see _Rise_ , they could just leave. Today was a big part of that decision. Whether she liked it or not, her fans were important to her. In so many ways, she loved them, knew that they kept her going. It just felt right to share something like this with them. That was what she had decided.

Hold on, why wasn’t she feeling anything? Oh, wait, her hair and makeup were done. They’d actually been done for a while. It didn’t matter though; she wasn’t running late or anything. She was going to be up soon. It was going to be three hours of singing, dancing and talking. A pretty bog standard formula, but hey, it worked. That was when Inoue called out and Rise stood up, ready to show herself to the world.

“Hey there everybody, I’m Rise Kujikawa, and it’s nice to meet you all! Say, how are you feeling tonight?” A loud cheer erupted from the crowds. “I’ve actually been an idol for a long time, but usually I leave myself behind for someone else to take over. Tonight’s a special night though, and so I want to make it a night you’ll never forget!” The crowds all immediately turned to face Rise, seemingly fascinated by the girl before them despite how many times they’d all seen her.

“Anyway, as many of you know, I’ve been on hiatus for a while. I just got back, actually. I figured that since I’m a bit rusty, I’d start with something simple. An oldie but a goodie, you know?” She walked towards the middle of the stage. “Hang on, why isn’t there an instrumental?” She was right. There was no instrumental, and it didn’t seem like one was coming either, at least, to the audience. “Well, I guess I’m doing this acapella!”

Rise stepped up, cleared her throat and started to sing.

_“_ _胸騒ぎ_ _,_

_無視しても_ _,_

_心が_ _Feel Blue.”_

Suddenly, a loud instrumental kicked in and the crowd roared in excitement. And, for the first time in months, Rise felt truly alive. That was what that song did to you.

It made you feel alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, three things:  
> 1 - Why did I procrastinate this so much?
> 
> 2 - Why am I procrastinating OPHHR so much?
> 
> 3 - Why isn't there more Rise centric fanfic?  
> Truly, questions to which the world may never know the answer.


End file.
